


Will B Boyz

by Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)



Series: All 4 One [5]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Mild Language, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Relationship Study, Shenanigans, Slice of Life, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/pseuds/Coffin%20Liqueur
Summary: Susie is used to Julie visiting her at work - not so much the whole squad.
Relationships: Joey & Julie & Frank Morrison & Susie, Julie & Susie (Dead by Daylight), Julie/Frank Morrison
Series: All 4 One [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527053
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Will B Boyz

It should have been laughable from the get-go.

It certainly was now, but... Susie was a creature of habit, when she could help it. Julie sometimes visited her at work, knowing by heart when she usually liked to time her breaks, and inviting her out back so they could eat lunch together. Julie didn't look out of place in a crafts store, either - Julie had a way of looking like she belonged most anywhere, with how hard she owned herself, was both dangerously hard-edged and glowingly glamorous and could sell one or the other extra-hard, if she so chose, by something so simple as the way she wore her hair.

Frank (especially Frank, his presence fierce and incisive as always despite his comparatively small stature) and Joey, however - ...no, they had stood out as figures who obviously wouldn't be there _just because_ , when they first showed up in the doorway. Susie had wondered if her feeling on making out the shapes of them was how a redshirt shopkeep in a movie felt when they saw some mob boss's hitmen coming through the door. To ask about "protection money", or thereabouts. (In weeks to come, she would develop a better understanding of what that phrase actually meant.)

She had thought that she was in _trouble_ , and frozen up, before she saw Julie walking in next to them with a smile on her face.

And that Frank, too, had all along been grinning.

He'd laughed, as he'd come up to the counter - asked her in a bright ringing, "Happy to see us?"

She had smiled, sheepishly, while also internally chastising herself - knowing she was being mocked, and then wishing she could non-awkwardly apologize for having shown her anxiety.

Frank had leaned forward onto the counter - both elbows. "Come on, Sue," he had already started saying, "you know why we're here! Would _papier-mache_ \- " A deliberately overapplied, aggressively French-Canadian accent. " - work for the fuckin' masks, or not...?"

 _Oh_ had sunk in.

All the while, Frank had begun wandering away from the counter already, skimming the shelves with wide 'n wild eyes; Jules and Joe hesitantly turning after him, flicking uncertain glances between him and her, as he said, in a low-throated, contemplating drift, "...You guys carry the -- the _stuff_ for that in here, anyway...? Where _is_ the stuff..."

Julie had smirked at Susie, nose crinkling.

And now she was doing it again, behind the counter with her, as the two stood - Susie leaning forward with her palms on the surface, and Jules standing oh so cool and casual with her arms crossed - and watched as, by now, things were most undeniably laughable.

Frank and Joey looting through the aisles and snickering and _ohhhhh_ -ing at craft components and cardboard fixtures and inks and paints like little boys overwhelmed at the freedom to choose from all of the light-up games in an arcade.

"Frank's adorable when he's like this, right?"

Susie looked up; Julie had her eyes turned down on her and her grin had pulled open at a corner, showing a neat little slice of teeth.

Susie again... giggled. Sheepishly.

Not wanting to condescend before looking back out at the boys to, paradoxically, enjoy the sight of the two of them having an impromptu fencing match with a couple of long dowels.

Sank lower onto the counter smiling deeply as the match inevitably ended with a wincing cackle of _"oh, my **dick**...!"_ and Julie swaggering on back into the store to join them - doing the job of commentary that Susie felt still was not her place: _"Hey, dudes! Frankie! Babe! I know you're punk as hell, and all; of course you were gonna go crazy for all this D.I.Y. stuff, but don't forget Susie's gotta clean all this up after!"_

A merrily purring undertone of amusement.

Even with that pointed out, Sue couldn't be mad.

" _Hey_ ," said Frank, pivoting toward her with his chin held high and his arms out, a shopping basket dangling from one gloved hand. "She's welcome to join in!" A couple of ambling steps forward. "I'm not seein' her _'boss'_ \- " Swooped his hands in toward his chest; airquotes. " - out here!"

The very same undertone.

...She shared in it, almost contentedly, from the sidelines. Rested in the vibe that came off of it, and felt it warmly vibrating in her chest, too, keeping her little smile tickled on.

She supposed that the particular round of tidying up she was in for would feel much the way it would to help with tidying up after a party, still with the bubbles of a few good laughs trickling through your system.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the r/FanFiction April Daily Prompt challenge. April 8th: "Sometimes Mundane, Everyday Tasks Can Be Derailed In Unexpected Ways".


End file.
